


Mate To An Angel Thursday

by Flora_nuvla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_nuvla/pseuds/Flora_nuvla
Summary: Dean sorrow with the dead of his parents,  but more depressed when his brother sam went to proceed his dream in Oxford university. Dean pray every thursday in day till night. He never known that his pray are been heard by a angel. This angel is the angel of thursday. His name is Castiel. His love to human right are clear with his duty to prevent human from a flame of hell. His heart feel attach to dean. Ever since dean was very young, dean pray to him in every thursday. never feel attach to human soul before.Turns up, his dean is his mate. very unknown bound. will dean accept the male who known angel? or stay depression forever with no life happiness appear.©® by (FN)This chapter only had two in total. Bonus chapers .enjoy readers ~





	1. Pray to an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: here are dean and castiel in one page.

Dean "Please angel please cure my pain" tears burst as he continue to pray hard. "I wish to be not burden to my family! Please i beg you angel for mercy in my deep of heart" "As you wish my mate~" a whisper voice answer his praying. Looking back there were no one else other that himself. Who was whisper in my ears like someone angelic had came with warm calm he felt just now all over his body. His brother sam had left him in middle of grief their parent. But his brother is more into study than living with him hunt or grief. His brother had met a women and live for now there to went for work and study. He never visit him. Never thought of needs to be with him. He feel dizzy and soon all dark but before that, he heard warm voice "sleep wide dear mate". The word seem made him shiver of love than fear. With that, dean back to the calming dark assume him once again. Castiel A hidden shadow widen the black wings flutter the cold with whoosh sound. An angel appear. He is a commander angel in heaven and known as angel thursday. He sense a broken soul. It was nerve racking to see someone pray that hard for him. Seeing the boy and now as a man broken more with tears praying to him. To him the angel thursday. Feeling pity and lust he ever think over the human one. The human soul were calling him to be touch and nearer to be given a warmnest. The human had a name. His name is dean. Beautiful soul human name are suit for him as well. "My mate" he pant looking love toward dean still praying. In a minute , dean pass out with hand still clasped tighted together. "Sleep wide dear mate" he carrying the slumped pale body. Open his wing ready to fly to his current home.


	2. Mate To An Angel Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠ this is mature contain...
> 
> I warning you readers, 
> 
> if you don't into sexual story. Don't read this as all.

(Few months ago after dean taken by a handsome male angel. Dean happy and never thought to agree to be castiel's mate. How lucky he was.) 

..........the scene they mating...

 

Dean 

The kiss stop on his neck then continue kissing trailing down on his chest. Seeing his breathing getting deeper and harsher. The smell of mint scent which lure him more deep in heaven lust. 

"Ah~" moan dean and aches to touch his bulge already form can seen on his sweat pants. 

"Please" he beg to the touch which stop. Pleading he beg the person to continue. The hand. The kiss. Shiver all over his skins feeling the warm hands all over his body parts. 

Soon he feel his clothes gone. Left him in birthday suit. Which made him blush and lust for some reason. With just a lick of his lips, a groan heard. 

"Don't lick or i fuck you hard for your first time , mate!" The person stated the naughty line. 

Dean just silence but listening in interest about being fuck hard for his first time. Today his time stop as virgin. Tired to be called the virgin man. Not that he hate boobs. Its just he wanted to feel like a women but not feminine kind one of male type of gay. 

"...." Blank word pause dean to think deeply. 

With no more question, the man infront of him strip seducing with non stop eye contact with him. 

After the last remove of material clothes, the man slowly went to him like a hunter after a prey infront of him. That is the prey is him. While the hunter is the bunky man , who already spread his legs. 

The man stop and just lay his hand in both his already-spread-legs. No argue , dean start the begging "cas~ please i-hah ah~" 

"Tell me mate~ what you want?!" Castiel whisper naughty to his left ear. 

"Please~ just touch me!"   
"Where?!" Castiel tease again.

Dean in stage of mad but horny as well. He hurriedly buried his one finger to his hole with no prepare at all. "Ah!" cry from dean with pain of not wet first to his finger on his hole. 

Castiel chuckle with dean inpatient to lost his first time. Immediately, castiel took dean finger and lick till it wet with moist of his saliva. 

With that, he slowly put dean's wet finger on dean hole. He heard dean groan and he find the spot until he heard another sound from dean but pleasure looks. 

"Umm ah~ ah more~ umm" dean plead looking lusting to castiel who already want to take out his beast to dean. But instead he wait but he don't how long it would.

"pleaseee just ahh fuck me already" again dean plead. No hesitate castiel look at dean again to made sure what dean wanted. So with no doubt. Castiel put his big dick head slowly enter the warm-tight hole.

Castiel groan "so tight~"   while dean just purrr listening his dear mate saying.

As the sound of both pant , the bed bang to the wall. Things getting hot for the both of them to get another round. 

Castiel get faster with his inhuman strength to thrust to hold the same spot and the more is dean screaming his name chanted  "castiel!!! Ahh!"  

"Grr umm dean!" Castiel groan.

In just a few minute, dean cum spreading all over his stomach and castiel body. Castiel still trust dean hole and he feel his dick start to burst of swimming cum alot inside his mate. 

After finishing, castiel clean both of them before goes to bed. Dean already sleep soundly like a baby. "Love you dear mates" said castiel calmly to the sleepy dean. 

Lights off. Things are great for them.  
Dean just smile hearing castiel word. Dean lucky to have to mated to an angel Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: 
> 
> End of the sex scene. hope you enjoy this short sex between castiel and dean.


	3. (Bonus chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : well reader, i warning you again here, may had strong language and sexua involved. 
> 
> I told you so, dear readers.

The night of full moon, the lovers never stop make love to each other. They both mate like a life time. Dean feel his life are one and never feel empty with castiel, the angel thursday. 

Dean  

"Ah~" I moan to the deep thrust of my lover's dick inside me. He groan as i tightly drying his dick and given him sexy look. 

He hold me tight as i put both of my legs together on his waist, to deep more of the thrust in the same spot. 

"Mmmm there cas hmm there don't stop!" I moan again as he replay more deep his position to the same spot. 

"Cum for me dean cum for me" castiel groan lowly to my ears as he getting slow of his speed , and feel his dick are ready to bust inside me. 

"Mmm ah~" feeling his cum swimming more and more. Castiel kiss and bite more hickey all over my necks as a claim 'i am his and he is mine'. 

He pull out his dick and clean both of us in warm towel. Slowly he lay beside me and pull the blanket to hide our both naked body. 

"Night love" he whisper with kiss on my cheek. 

"Nighy too , dear" i said in smile , feeling warm kiss on my face. 

I never stop the flutter heart beats inside me as i slowly feel heavy on both eyes and deeply tight to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:   
> Well readers , here are the bonus chapters been request by special person. yes its short, i had run of idea.


End file.
